yurekaidentityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lotto (Jang-Gun)
Jang-Gun is the main protagonist of the series, being a master mage at Lost Saga. He generally uses fire magic, especially the spell Fireball. He is the leader of the team Triple Threat, composed of himself, Ah-dol, and Boromir. He is intelligent enough to manipulate most people, and has even caused AIs to doubt their own existences. His intelligence is arguably his most valuable tool in battle, even with master level skills and his aspirations to become a Grand Mage. After encountering Yureka, he tries to torture her to reveal information, but realizing she can feel pain he stops, and eventually decides to find things out on his own. He has since been conducting a personal investigation into the nature of the Artificial Intelligences of Last Saga. When Yureka dies and Jaeha replaces her, he gets so angry that he tells her to never show herself in front of him again. Later he comes to accept that Yureka and Jaeha are the same being and cares equally for them. Personality Jang-Gun is generally selfish and will do anything to achieve his own goals yet he remains loyal to his friends and has some sense of honor. He often keeps his friends out of the loop when danger is concerned. Opening Arc Lotto and his pals pursue merry adventures. Lotto and his team decide to head to a dungeon where at the entrance are two desperate swordmasters, Row and Michelle. Row and Michelle died in the dungeon and lost all their items, so they ask to join Lotto's team. Lotto and his team agree to let them join if they don't bother them (no KS or taking loots). They go deep into the dungeon, Lotto is a swordmaster, Boromid is a warrior and Adol is a mage. They get to a place not on the map and encounter a minotaur, it's the boss that killed Row and Michelle. Adol get hit and Lotto charges in but his sword gets shattered. Row wants to step in but Boromid stops him and cast "cure" on Adol, a warrior that can cast "cure", a high level priester spell ? After being healed, Adol charges in and attacks the minotaur with his fists, making Row wonders if he's a monk. And Lotto starts to laugh creepily and suddenly casts 2 fireballs, a spell for mage. He's about to throw his fireballs but suddenly stops. He gets disconnected as his mother cut off the power to wake him up. Meet Yureka Yang-Gun goes to the store to renew his subscription, where he encounter's Jaeha who is naked and getting scanned.After getting scanned he finds an ID-card with the name Yureka on the ground. After going home, he logs in Lost Saga to play. He then notices that he looks like Jaeha, who he just met. he mistook the ID-card he picked up. it seems to be a hacking program. Then he asks to join his teammate for the hunt. They go to Terror Tower, where they failed many time. Yang-Gun feels kind of sad and angry because they do it and leave him out, but they explain that they only do it because they feel inferior to Lotto, and they hate being a burden, so they train secretly. They come to 18th floor,where they failed last time (without Lotto), the boss is a centaur that can use charm spell with his arrow, they almost fail like last time but thanks to Yureka's high stats and mysterious voice giving him order, they defeat the boss and go up only to see the next boss being defeated. They go to 20th floor, the last floor only to see the boss being defeated by Basara, the strongest player in Lost Saga. After defeating the boss themself and return to the city, Yang-Gun logs in as Lotto to meet his teammate and meets Yureka online too. Lotto suggest that they go to Terror Tower. At 18th Floor, pretending to be under the charm spell, Lotto defeats his teammate and begins to interogate Yureka to find out who she is and what she wants. Yureka seems to feel pain from Lotto's magic, as for normal player they dont feel pain in game. It turns out that she is a NPC, created after Lotto uses the ID-card he found. Doubles Tournament Lotto and Yureka take part in the doubles tournament, to win Excalibur. They enter as a team encountering Rapha and John, her Guardian, who also participate in the tournement and it seems like hatred at the first sight. Entering the tournement, first they must fight against orge, last boss of Terror Tower and Lich, an even stronger boss. Yureka defeats them both but collapses, it seems Lotto did something to her, casting the spell beserk on her. The main tournement is with 8 team. In the first round, they face against Row and his new partner Orugazi, a witch. In the second round against Rapha and her Guardian John. They go to the final against Aradon and Alpha, Lotto and Aradon are about to finish their fight, a demon appears and attacks them both and declare that the demon armee will attack in a week. So the tournement was to recruit strong players to defeat the demon king. Demon Invasion Arc The group of tournament participants meet to decide how to act and ends up with two teams, Lotto being with Yureka, Aradon and Olios. They end up taking a path hidden underneath a tree and end up fighting hellhounds and cerberus. Abilities Lotto possesses a vast amount of abilities that are he can utilize to completely decimate his opponents. He generally uses fire magic to devastate his opponents, but he can also utilize a swordmaster's capabilities. He usually does not use his most powerful abilities as they would upset the balance of the game. Said abilities include the use of the three rings (magic absorbion, energy shield, and reflection). Together, he uses them to defeat Ban in a PvP battle. Though his in-game abilities are often emphasized, Lotto can also use his cunning to manipulate most people, and even threaten them into doing what he wants. *'Fire Sword': Lotto charges his elemental sword with fireballs and releases it with a large explosion. *'List of common magic': (See Spells) *'Earthquake:' Ember Steps, Fire Ball, Fire Wall *'Summoning: '''Allows Lotto to summon a powerful fire Inferi for combat. *'Three Rings': Super items that protect Lotto from physical and magical damage, even reflecting damage back, and replenish stats as damage is taken, they have the ability to upset the balance of the game. *' Demon Mode': Obtained by being a masterlevel mage and becoming infamous. Allows him access to demon flames. *'Hacking:''' Recently obtained through software, he is now able to match killers in combat. Category:Characters Category:Team Triple Threat Category:Masterlevel Category:Hackers Category:Mages Category:Swordmasters